The Devastator
Summary On Earth -1, Superman suddenly became murderous with no discernible reason. The world's heroes held out hope that they could possibly cure Superman or break through to the man they believed he was. After weeks of this, Superman murdered his wife, Lois, and Batman had decided to stop his former friend. Ultimately, in resignation and betrayal, he infected himself with a strain of the Doomsday virus. Using his newfound abilities, Batman proceeded to beat down and kill Superman. After this, he was approached by the Batman Who Laughs. The leader of the Dark Knights convinced him to join Barbatos' invasion of the Multiverse by offering the opportunity to "save" it from Superman. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' Likely '''4-B+ Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, Devastator Origins: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Knight, Denizen of the Dark Multiverse, Servant of Barbatos Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Regrew his arm in seconds after infecting himself with the virus), Disease Manipulation (Capable of infecting others with the Doomsday Virus), Poison Manipulation (Can breath out Kryptonite as a deadly gas), Bone Manipulation, Likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Reactive Evolution, and Resurrection Attack Potency:''' Likely '''Solar System level+ (Fought and killed his universe's version of Superman. Overpowered multiple metahumans and superheroes, including Supergirl) Speed:''' Likely '''Massively FTL+ (Capable of fighting Superman.) Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Stellar (Hurled Lobo into the sun from Earth in a short amount of time. Has lifted the Cosmic Tuning Fork and transported it from Antartica to Gotham in seemingly a single leap) Striking Strength:''' Likely '''Solar System Class+ Durability:''' Likely '''Solar System level+ (Took multiple blows from Superman and shrugged them off) Stamina:''' Unknown Range:' Standard melee range normally, At least tens of meters with bone protrusions, Unknown with Doomsday Virus '''Standard Equipment:' Doomsday Virus, bone protrusions Intelligence:''' Ultimately, should be comparable to his Earth 0 counterpart. Stated that he could rebuild the Cosmic Tuning Fork after destroying it. '''Weaknesses: The Doomsday Virus has altered the Devastator's mind, causing him to revel in death and destruction. However, the Devastator's actual intelligence seems undiminished as he is still capable of complex thought, can be reasoned with, still possesses emotions and is capable of rebuilding complex machinery. The Doomsday Virus' effects can be delayed slightly if the infected has been exposed to Superman's excess solar radiation for long periods of time. Due to the Dark Multiverse's citizens vibrating at an opposite frequency to Nth Metal, his body is badly damaged upon contact with it, and can also be heavily injured or even killed by large amounts of positive energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Doomsday Virus: The Devastator is capable of spreading the Doomsday Virus, which transforms its victims into versions of Doomsday. Devastator does this in his belief that this will strengthen the world and give people the power needed to "save" them from Superman. According to the Devastator, the infection only takes minutes to complete and that each of the infected would be capable of killing Superman. * Bone Protrusions & Manifestations: Like the original Doomsday, the Devastator is covered spikey bones protruding from his body. He is capable of using the jagged spikes on his fists as weapons. He is even capable of creating such material from the ground around him. * Transformation: Devastator has shown the capability to transform back and forth between his human and Doomsday states at will.